Deadly Desire
by polkadoot
Summary: After failing an assassination on the Hokage, four female assassins are forced to go undercover, until the assassination can be carried out. What happens when love blossoms between them and the Jounin after them? pairings: saksas inoshika hinnar tenneji
1. Your mission is

**Summary:** Four female assassins are ordered to take out the Hokage. Four Jounin are to make sure it doesn't happen. What happens when love gets in the way of both missions?

**Pairings:** In later chapters

**Sakura/Sasuke - Ino/Shikamaru - Hinata/Naruto - Tenten/Neji**

**Deadly Desire**

**Chapter 1:**_ Your mission is ..._

Four Jounin lounged around in a large room, waiting for their superior to give them orders for the night's mission.

The Hokage himself entered the room.

"Tonight's mission involves the four of you attending tonight's celebration." He stated sternly.

The celebration was for the ending of a long fought war.

"That's it? Just come to some lame party?" One of the Jounin asked.

"Naruto, it's more than that." The Hokage began, "It is said that a group of assassins is out to kill me. You are to come and make sure that does not happen."

The four men nodded.

"So, tonight you are to be at town hall at exactly 9:30 tonight, if your late, you will be stripped of your Jounin rank."

**I couldn't think of where the party should be XD**

The four men nodded.

"Dismissed." **That kind of sounds** **like an army term :-P**

* * *

A group of four female assassins stood on a small bridge in the woods, awaiting orders from the leader of their group. 

A flash of blonde could be spotted as Tsunade-sama jumped from a near by tree, landing gracefully in front of the four younger woman.

"So, listen up ladies." She began sternly, "There's a party you'll be crashing tonight."

The younger women nodded.

"It's a celebration for the ending of the war, your victim: The Hokage."

The younger women nodded again.

"You are to meet me here at no later than 9:15, exactly. Be in your best kimonos, and look as desirable as possible." Tsunade-sama said, "I know that won't be a problem for my beautiful assassins." She added, smirking.

The younger women nodded once again.

"The reason is this: Four of the village's most elite ninja will be there, making sure nothing happens to the Hokage. You are to seduce them to intoxication, so that the Hokage will no longer be guarded, and then you are to kill the Hokage, got it?"

The younger women nodded.

"All right then, go, get ready and I will be here at 9:15 to make sure your looks meet the standards of this mission."

And with that, all five women jumped into five different directions.

* * *

**((A/N: Okay, this chapter was kind of boreing, and short ...forgive me! Stay tuned for the next though, it will be much better. Also, feel free to tell me what you think!))**

XXX polkadoot XXX


	2. Flirting and Found out

_**A/N: Hey every one! I noticed I didn't really say the ages of any of the characters, so here they are in case you were wondering:**_

_**Tenten: 19 **_

_**Neji: 19**_

_**Sakura: 18 **_

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Ino: 18**_

_**Shikamaru: 18**_

_**Hinata: 18 **_

_**Naruto: 18**_

_**All teachers and/or Hokage's are their actual ages. (like in the anime) **_

_**Any ways, here's Chapter two! **_

**Deadly Desire**

**Chapter 2: **_Flirting and Found out_

Nine fifteen exactly, and a group of five familiar women were once again at the bridge in the woods. The oldest of them all, Tsunade-sama, grinned as she looked over the young assassins before her.

"Very nice ladies, I knew I could count on you all. Why, I can hardly even recognize you!"

It was true. All of the woman were done up much different then usual for this particular mission.

Tenten, the most tomboyish normally, though not too tomboyish, was in a stunning pink kimono, with a white obi, and white petals scattered upon it as the decoration. Her two usual buns on top of her head were nonexistent. Instead, she wore her long brown hair free, so that it cascaded down her back, reaching just above her behind. She also wore light make up, making a perfect finishing touch.

Sakura wore a wonderful, ruby red kimono, decorated with, of course, pink cherry blossoms, and a pink obi. Her perfect pink hair was pulled back in a short pony tail, her bangs whisping over one of her eyes. Her make up was done as well, not to heavy.

Ino was wearing a beautiful sky blue kimono, that as you looked down towards her feet, mixed into a lovely sapphire blue. The obi was sapphire blue as well. Her long blonde hair was back in an elegant bun, letting a thin piece of hair fall over one of her eyes. Her make up was lightly done as well, perfect.

And last, but not least, was the shy, yet equally beautiful Hinata. She wore a kimono of a gorgeous shade of purple. The obi was a creamy yellow color, as well as the bottom trimming. Her hair, which was now shoulder length, was down as usual, only her bangs were pinned neatly to the side with a purple-gem covered hair pic. Her make up was done just as the others, perfect.

Tsunade-sama put an index finger to her chin, tapping it gently. "Hmm ..." She began, "Something is missing though ..."

She paced before them a few times, looking them up and down before stopping, and giving a quick 'Aha!'

"I've got it. As beautiful as you all look, its just not 'sexy' enough to seduce Jounin ... pull down your collars a bit, yes, just like that! Good!" The blonde woman smiled. "Perfect, I can see there eyes popping out now!" She said grinning. "So then, get on your way! And remember, four men in green vests, those will be the Jounin you must lust away from the Hokage!"

The four younger women nodded, and jumped off to city hall, where the 'end of the war' celebration was being held.

* * *

"Green vests ..." Ino mumbled quietly as they walked into an active party of dancing to music being played, men and women conversing, and young children bashfully attempting to ask there crushes to dance. 

The four young women scanned the room.

"There." Tenten whispered, "Two in that corner, and two over by that food table."

Sakura crinkled her nose. "I think the blonde one is shoving a whole cup of ramen down his throat ..."

"I didn't think they even _had _ramen at celebrations such as these ..." Ino commented.

"They don't ..." An unfamiliar voice said from behind them. "That's just Naruto for you, bringing his own ramen, he's got a little obsession ..."

They turned to see a man grinning. "I'm Jiraiya, its nice to see such lovely women here tonight."

The four women cringed.

"I-its nice to meet you too." Hinata said, out of common courtesy towards her elder, it was just in her nature. In the reality of it however, she wasn't liking his vibe, it kind of screamed 'pervert' for some reason ...

"Ah, Jiraiya, just the man I was looking for!" Another unfamiliar voice chimed.

It was a man with spiky silver hair. You couldn't see his mouth, do to a mask of some sort covering half of his face, but by the curve of his eye, you could tell he was smiling. "Oh, hello there ladies." He said upon noticing them. "Sorry," He added, "but I'm going to have to take Jiraiya away for a bit!"

The four assassins sighed in relief as the two walked away, hearing something about a book the younger man was interested in reading the next volume to ...

"Oh no!" Hinata suddenly shrieked, in a whisper of course.

"What is it Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata took out a fan that was tucked in her obi. "I-its that Jounin over there," She said, pointing slightly to one of the young men in the corner, and covering her face with the fan, "H-he's my cousin, that's Neji!"

The other three gasped quietly, as Hinata began to speak again.

"If he sees me, it will blow our cover, he knows I ran away!" (Explained in later chapter)

"Oh no, your right!" Tenten stated.

"Well, then, you'll just have to take care of one of those two then." Sakura began, "Ino, you go with her, make sure she isn't noticed by Neji."

"Fine Sakura, but with my beauty, I think every one's eyes will be on me!" Ino replied, half sarcastically, and half meaning it.

"Yeah yeah, just get over there will ya!" Tenten said laughing.

"Come on then Hinata!" Ino said grabbing the shy girl's arm.

* * *

"Naruto stop stuffing your face, we have a mission to tend to ya know ..." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. 

"I can't help it! This mission is so stupid! I mean, we're Jounin now, and all we are doing is baby sitting!"

"We only became Jounin recently, first of all. And second, what does shoving cupfuls of ramen into your big mouth have to do with it?"

"Who cares if we just became Jounin! We should still have better missions, don't you think?"

"You didn't answer the eating part of my question ..." Shikamaru mumbled.

Naruto was going to say something, when he noticed two young women making their way towards him and Shikamaru.

"Whoa!" Naruto whispered, "Women with cleavage at twelve o'clock!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "You spend too much time with Jiraiya and Kakashi sometimes Naruto."

"Hey there." Ino said sweetly upon reaching the two males. "I'm Ino, and this is my friend Hinata."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki, you might have heard of me!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Hinata and Ino just glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Hn, troublesome ..." Was all they got from Shikamaru.

Naruto sighed. "This is Shikamaru. You could have at least told them your name you lazy bastard!"

"You wanna make something of it?"

"Why you stupid!"

Ino and Hinata sweat dropped as the two began shouting.

_'So much for not gaining every one's attention.'

* * *

_

"Kay, so I guess we have those two then, at least these four Jounin aren't hideous old men as usual eh?" Sakura said as she and Tenten began to walk over to the corner in which the other two Jounin were standing. **"CHA! I get to seduce_ hot_ Guys for once!"**

"Why hello there. What brings two handsome men, such as yourselves, to this lovely celebration alone?" Tenten said sweetly.

"Yes," Sakura added, "one would think such attractive men would have women on their arms."

"Hn." Both young men replied emotionlessly.

"So, may I ask your names?" Tenten decided to ask, sweetly again of course.

"Sasuke." One mumbled.

"Neji." The other one mumbled.

Sakura and Tenten sweat dropped, just as their friends had.

Suddenly, Neji seemed to be glaring at something.

Tenten and Sakura looked around, other people were staring at something too ...

"Oh no ..." Sakura whispered to Tenten.

"That, can't be ... Hinata?" Neji said.

"The run away Hyuga?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure you are mistaken! S-she's one of my friends, we've never even been here before!" Tenten attempted to lie.

"Why have you become so nervous?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I, er ... we ..." Sakura stuttered.

"Sasuke, what did the Hokage say the assassins looked like?" Neji suddenly asked.

"He said they were women ..." Sasuke replied, narrowing his eyes further in realization, "Four young women, not from around here."

Tenten grabbed Sakura's arm, "Sorry, we've got to go boys!" She called, running towards the door.

Sasuke and Neji immediately followed.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the two women before Naruto and Shikamaru, who were slowly trying to walk way.

"Naruto, Shikamaru!" He called, "Those two women are part of the group of assassins, get them!"

Ino grabbed Hinata's arm, "Looks like it's time to go! A pleasure meeting you!" She called before jumping out a near window, Hinata right behind her.

And Naruto and Shikamaru jumped out after them.

**((A/N: And that's it for chapter 2! I hope you all liked it, and are interested in tuning in for chapter three. Well, Thanks for reading, until next time!))**

XXXpolkadootXXX


	3. The Chase

**A/N: Hey again guys! Thank you SO much for all of the reviews! You have no idea how happy I am that you like this story! So, in this chapter, I mention some weapons, I'm only slightly sure on what is what, so, if you see something wrong, please tell me and I'll correct it! **

**Any ways, ENJOY!**

**Deadly Desire**

**Chapter 3:** _The chase_

It was outside of the building when the team of assassins saw each other.

"Split up!" Tenten called.

The others nodded and they were all off into a near by forest, running in different directions.

"Follow them!" Neji shouted to the other three Jounin after seeing the assassins run into the forest.

* * *

Tenten looked back, one of the Jounin was quickly approaching. _'I can't run in this kimono!'_ She thought

She pulled out a kunai that was strapped to her thigh, and tore the bottom of her kimono to make room for her legs to run better. _'I just hope the other girls did the same thing ...'_

She continued running, jumping on trees. Running, like a little girl trying to escape, a little girl who ...

**Flashback**

A 5 year old girl stood in the door way of her parents' bedroom, shocked.

She had just gone out for an ice-cream cone, right in front of her house, in fact, she could still here the ice-cream man's song in the distance. Why did this have to happen? She was only gone for half of a minute!

Her parents were in their beds, dead. There was blood every where.

She didn't understand. She didn't feel. What was going on?

A lone ice-cream cone sat on the hard, cold wood floor as the young brunette ran out of her home, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Why were her parents all bloody? Why were they not moving? ... or comforting her, wiping away her tears? The girl was too young to understand.

She cried and cried, running aimlessly through the town, out the front gates, and into the woods ... not caring who called out to her.

She bumped into something warm.

The young girl brought her knees to her chest tightly and shut her eyes. "Please!" She cried, "Don't hurt me!"

She then felt a gentle hand touching her shoulder. "What's the matter young one?" A female voice asked.

"It's my parents! They won't wake up, they won't-" The little girl choked out, only fading into sobs and more tears.

"What's your name little girl?" The woman asked.

"Tenten!" She cried.

"Tenten. That's a very nice name, now tell me, what is your last name? Have you any relatives I can help you find?"

It was then that Tenten looked up at the woman. She had blonde hair, and wore a long pink kimono. She was very pretty. kind of like her mother. Tenten decided that maybe she wasn't going to be hurt by this woman.

"I-I don't know my last name ... and Mommy, she told me that I had no other family, that we were special cause we don't have a clan, or something." Tenten replied, not exactly sure what any of what her mother once told her meant.

The blonde woman sighed. "How about I take you home with me? I'll make sure who ever ... hurt you parents will be punished." She said, stretching a hand out for the young girl before her.

"But, what about Mommy and Daddy? Will they come too?"

"No sweetie, I'm afraid they won't."

Tenten looked sad once again, but looked up. "What's your name any ways?"

The woman smiled, "You can call me Tsunade."

**End flashback**

Tenten breathed hard, that guy was so fast!

She looked over her shoulder, and stopped running.

_'Wait a minute ... where did he go?' _She thought to herself.

True enough, the guy who was just after her, had disappeared some where.

Tenten decided he must have lost her, so she made her way back to her and the rest of the groups home, deep into the forest. It was a cave, a large dark one that people never noticed, she knew no one could ever find her there ...

* * *

Hinata looked over her shoulder as she ran. _'Oh no ...'_ She thought to herself,_ 'He's so fast, and this kimono is keeping me from running fast enough!'_

Behind her, Naruto was running fast. "Heh Heh! You can't get away from the legendary Uzumaki Naruto!" He called.

He was so close!

Hinata looked around, and spotted a tree ... a very familiar tree ...

**Flashback**

She was sixteen years old, the raven haired girl that stood in front of a mirror in her home.

She wore a lovely kimono, her hair up in a very elegant style, and make up upon her features.

She was ... getting married.

An arranged marriage, to be more specific. Some perverted man, some man who was in his thirties ...

The teenager was very unhappy with her parent's decision. They had decided she would marry this man after all.

"It's for the good of our country Hinata," They would say, "you don't want to create a war do you?"

She didn't want any harm to come to her family and friends of the village she lived in, so she reluctantly agreed to the marriage.

"That a girl!" People would tell her, "We're counting on you to gain this alliance!"

And all of there smiling faces is what made her feel so guilty when she didn't show up to the wedding.

She left them, running through town while every one else was at the sight of her wedding, awaiting the beautiful Hyuga to make her entrance.

Which never came.

Instead, she continued running, running until she heard someone after her.

It was her cousin, Neji Hyuga.

"Hinata!" He called, "What do you think your doing?"

He seemed angry, Hinata ran on.

She found herself in the woods, grasping a big tree as she panted.

Neji was closing in on her.

She didn't know what to do ...

The raven haired teen looked up at the tree and jumped into it, hoping Neji hadn't caught her.

Unfortunately for her, Neji didn't even have to use his Byakugan to find her.

"Get down here Hinata! Your wedding is-"

Suddenly Neji fell to the ground, a small dark looking object protruding from his neck.

"Let's go!" Hinata heard a female voice call.

It was a blonde woman, wearing a long pink kimono.

"Come on! That paralyzing dart won't last too long!" She called up the tree.

Hinata nodded, and jumped out of the tree.

While they ran, the woman looked over at the raven haired teen beside her.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"I-its Hinata, Hinata Hyuga."

"Well, It's nice meeting you Hinata, you won't have to worry about him finding you any longer."

"B-but who a-are you?"

"My name is Tsunade." The woman replied, and they continued to run ...

**End Flashback**

Hinata made to jump into the tree, but luck most definitely was not on her side.

A root caught her foot, landing her on the ground, her ankle twisted.

"Ah!" She cried, grabbing the hurt ankle, Naruto was right there.

He looked at the strange woman before him, "Your not a very good assassin, are you?" He asked.

It was true, Hinata never really _wanted _to kill people, but Tsunade-sama helped her, made her free. And so she devoted her life to making it up to her in any way possible.

Hinata tried to get up, but fell upon feeling a sharp pain in her ankle.

Naruto was so close to her, ready to grab her, to take her into town ...

"I don't think so!" A female voice called, followed by several weapons pinning the blonde Jounin to a near tree.

It was Tenten!

"Oh Tenten, I'm so glad you found me!"

"Hey! Get me down from here! You won't get away with this!" Naruto shouted as Hinata crawled onto Tenten's back.

All he could do was watch them runaway.

... Until a very angry Neji showed up.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto shouted as Neji began pulling the weapons away from his fellow Jounin.

"You imbecile! Getting caught like this! I was hiding behind trees, masking my chakra!" Neji shouted back, as he and Naruto took off after the two women.

Naruto growled, "Don't call me an imbecile!"

* * *

Sakura breathed hard. _'This guy really means business!'_ **"He's really hot too!"**

The pink haired assassin sighed. The first hot guy she sees in a long time is out to kill her. _'Just my luck.' _She thought as she sped up a bit more.

Just then, another woman came from another direction, and began running along side her, one of the Jounin on her tail as well.

"Gah! Ino-pig! We're supposed to be split up!" Sakura called.

"Hey! _You_ found _me_ Billboard-brow!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Both girls growled.

**Flashback**

Two girls around 16 sat in a field of flowers picking some of the lovely smelling plants.

"So, Sakura-chan, have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Obviously not then, your always the last to find out _Billboard brow_!"

"Ugh. Just tell me the rumors _Ino-pig_!"

"Fine. Well, do you remember many years ago, that man and woman were found dead, and their only daughter went missing?" Ino began as she picked a small white flower and put it behind her ear.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, they still haven't found her."

"Right, and, recently, that Hyuga girl ran away. That's another missing person in this town." Ino stated worriedly.

"You don't think we'll go missing too do you?"

"No, I guess that's not my point, though it is possible. I'm just afraid because, now that the Hyuga girl is gone, my father says we are going to be going into war!"

A small gasp emitted from Sakura's lips. "Oh no! What if that's when we go missing?"

"D-don't be foolish Bill board brow-"

Ino's voice faded as a scream was heard in the distance.

The two young women looked at each other horrified.

"But it-"

"Can't be!"

They ran to the edge of the field which led to a hill over the town.

There were people, men and women being ...

... Murdered!

The war, it was beginning already!

The two choked on lumps in their throats as they saw their homes being burnt down ...

They ran along side of each other into the forest off of the field of flowers.

Tears were streaking down the two teens' faces as they ran, blindly into the forest, not caring what happened.

They dropped to their knees and hugged each other tight.

They were best friends, doing every thing together, never knowing they would suffer that same sorrow as well.

"Please!" Ino called as she heard a twig snap near by, "Just ... Just kill us too!"

"Foolish girls." A female voice replied. "Dying will not solve this."

Ino and Sakura looked up from their embrace, it was a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a long pink kimono.

"Who-who are you? Are you the one who killed out family and burnt down our village?" Sakura asked.

"Are you from another country? It's not our fault the Hyuga girl ran away! Why did you have to hurt our friends and family?" Ino cried.

"Oh, enough of that. It is true, I am an assassin, but I only kill for revenge. I was not behind this tragedy."

The women knelt besides the girls and rested a hand on each of their shoulders to comfort them.

"I'm sorry for what happened," The woman began, sighing, "If you would like, you can come live with me, you can become stronger, and have revenge on whoever did this."

**(A/N: Tsunade is not supposed to be like Orochimaru at all in this, she's a good guy, even though she kills ...)**

"My name is Tsunade." The woman stated.

"Lets go then." The two girls replied in unison, and the three ran deep into the forest.

**End Flashback**

"Ugh! This isn't solving any thing!" Sakura called.

"Your right, we have to focus on getting away from these stupid Jounin!" Ino replied.

"This is so troublesome!" One of the Jounin called, clearly very annoyed.

The two girls giggled. "Haha, we're just getting started!" They shouted in unison as they, believe it or not, sped up even more, leaving the other two Jounin behind.

"Now what?" Shikamaru asked in his usual bored tone.

Sasuke grinned. "They really think they can escape?" He began, as he activated his Sharingan.

Said Sharingan had gotten way more powerful since is Genin years, it was basically just as good as it could get.

"I already have their movements, I know exactly wear they are heading." He stated.

"All right, so lead the way then Uchiha ..." Shikamaru replied.

"This way!"

* * *

"Tenten? What happened to Hinata?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Yes, it's true that it was kind of Hinata's fault for the village's demise years ago, but it was rebuilt, and Ino and Sakura could never place that regret on their friend's shoulders.

"I'm fine Sakura, just twisted my ankle is all." Hinata quietly stated to her friend.

"I think we've lost those losers, and we were told they were the most elite ninja in Konoha! Ha!" Ino stated, chuckling.

"Don't party too soon Ino, I think we should get to the hide out before we start celebrating." Tenten said seriously.

"Your right, lets get going then!"

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji found each other in the forest shortly after losing the girls.

"I can't believe we lost a bunch of girls!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up Naruto, Sasuke knows where they're heading."

"Oh ... okay then."

So, the four young men found themselves at a large cave type cavern.

"This must be their hide out, if it's where they are heading ..." Neji said as he started his Byakugan hand signs. "Byakugan!"

The cave was filled with every thing!

A few beds, a few dressers, a couch, a some old food, jewelry laying around, old kimonos, and just, every thing they ever stole or used in a mission.

Neji informed his fellow Jounin of what he saw, and they decided to wait for the girls to come to _them_, no use running when they clearly didn't need to.

* * *

"Almost there ..."

The four gasped at what they saw.

"But how-"

The four Jounin had somehow made it to their hide out before them.

"That's impossible!" Tenten shouted.

"You obviously have no idea what we are capable of."

* * *

**((A/N: So there is chapter 3! Kind of a cliffy! Sorry bout that, I hate it when people stop just like that also, but it had to be done. I hope you liked this chapter, its pretty long, and took me a long time to write. Well, stay tuned for chapter 4!))**

XXXpolkadootXXX


	4. Their New Hide Out

**A/N: Okay, so, I kind of had to change the summary to go with where the story is going. The plot is still the same though, don't worry. And also, in this chapter I mention a couple word you may or may not know. I bolded them, and they are defined at the bottom. **

**With that said, enjoy!**

**Deadly Desire**

**Chapter 4:** _Their New Hide Out_

Every one gasped as the long haired Hyuga suddenly fell to the ground.

"What the?" Naruto shouted, looking in every direction.

There was a dart like object protruding out of Neji's pale neck. An all to familiar scene to Hinata, who stood with a hand cupped over her mouth.

Sure enough, Tsunade could be spotted up in a tree, laughing. "And obviously," She began, chuckling, "You are to cocky to have any idea I have been hiding up here the whole time."

She pulled out a small bottle of sake and took a sip. "Males and their egos, I swear ..." She murmured.

The rest of the conscious Jounin took fighting stance, but were not quick enough for Tsunade's hand signs. They fell to the ground in an instant.

"What ... have you done to us?" Sasuke spat through grit teeth.

Tsunade chuckled again, "Its a special kind of paralyzing jutsu, in about 15 seconds or so, you will fall unconscious, and forget any thing those little eyes of yours copied from me or my girls here, including the location of our little hide out."

"What a drag ..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I won't be defeated-" Naruto called, but was cut off as his, and the other Jounin's bodies fell completely limp, and fell unconscious.

"That was easy enough ..." Tsunade mumbled. "So," She began with a sigh, jumping from her perch in the tree, "I take it the Hokage is still alive? It's not like you four to fail a mission."

The girls dropped their heads sadly. After all Tsunade-sama had done for them, and they fail a simple assassination.

"It's all right girls, there's always next time. But, before these four wake up, we better get to your new 'hide out,' being as it's not so safe to be _here _any more ..."

The four girls nodded. "Where exactly _is_ the new hide out going to be though?" Tenten asked.

"I'll show you once we get into town, there's no time to explain it here."

"What!" The younger women exclaimed, "In town Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"We'll be caught though! Every one in town is after us!" Ino added.

"Come on! With their strength, those four will be out of that jutsu any moment now, we must leave!"

The younger women sighed, defeated, and followed their leader out of the forest quickly.

* * *

It was amazing to even the assassins themselves, that five suspicious women, four of which had tattered kimonos on, made it there.

The 'there' they were at made the four younger women want to faint.

"_Here_ Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked, afraid that her leader would answer ...

"Yup." Tsunade replied.

There, before the five women was an **Okiya**.

"You have got to be kidding me, this is our hide out?" Tenten asked, shocked.

"Yup." Tsunade replied once again, taking a sip of her sake. "The best place to hide, if you ask me."

"How do you figure?" Sakura asked, quite annoyed.

"Well, you four will be posing as **Geisha**, sort of." Tsunade said, scratching the back of her neck. She knew the girls would react like this ...

Sure enough, all four young women fell to the ground in shock.

"Geisha? You want us to pose as ... as ... prostitutes!" Ino shrieked. It was bad enough they had to seduce men very now and then, but, this?

Just then, a tall woman with raven hair walked out of the Okiya. She had a beautiful traditional kimono on, decorated with flowers, and gold trimming. A small pink pig trotted out after her.

"Actually girls, Geisha are not prostitutes. That is always misinterpreted." She said calmly, a small smiled on her face.

"Girls, this is a very close friend of mine, Shizune. She will be your **Okami **while your undercover here."

Shizune bowed politely, "Nice to be acquainted with you all."

"Okay, now that your here, I'll hand ya over to Shizune." Tsunade said, "I have some ... business ... to attend to, see you around!" Tsunade said, walking away with a wave.

"All right Tsunade-sama, but try not to get _too _drunk though." Shizune replied, receiving a sweat drop from Tsunade.

"So, just follow me in here, and I'll explain every thing to you."

* * *

"You say Geisha are just ... entertainers?" Hinata asked timidly.

The five women were sitting at a table, tea sitting in front of them.

"Why yes, actually. They are sent to tea houses and other places of the sort to entertain, using the arts of dancing, and music, and also for light conversation, and sometimes to pour tea and stuff."

"I see," Tenten murmured, "but, I'm not much of a dancer Shizune-sama."

"That won't be a problem, you four are not trained to be Geisha, so you will be simply helping out with chores and other things around the Okiya here." Shizune replied smiling.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense ..."

* * *

In the forest, four irritated young men groaned as they finally came to.

"Damn it, we lost them ..." Neji said upon standing and wiping off his Jounin vest.

"That woman was very strong ..." Sasuke added.

"We were defeated by a bunch of women!" Naruto shouted, shocked as all hell.

"What a drag ... women are so troublesome ..." Shikamaru mumbled in his notorious bored tone as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We're in trouble now ..." Naruto said nervously, "The Hokage is going to kill us! This is going to ruin my chances on being the next Hokage!" He ran his hands through his blonde hair nervously.

"This sucks." Shikamaru commented.

More irritated than when they awoke, the four young men made their way back the town to receive the lecture they could just _feel _coming.

* * *

**((A/N: Okay, so there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it, I think it was kind of uneventful. Don't worry though, the pairings start to 'blossom' in the next chapter, I know your all just getting so anxious! And, things are deffinetly going to get more interesting for our four assassins! So, until next time!))**

XXXpolkadootXXX

Here are the meanings to those words:

**Geisha:** **_Women who would dress in traditional kimonos, hired by restaurants, inns, hotels, and teahouses to entertain associates with dance, music, and light conversation. Would also host parties and such._**

**Okiya: _Japanese style house with a banquet room for rent and dormitory type rooms where the maiko (geisha in training) and geisha live._**

**Okami: _Head mistress or guardian._**


	5. Kill me now

Hello every one.

**((falls to the ground sobbing uncontrolably))**

_Ahem_. Sorry about that, but I have some terrable news.

One, the reason I havn't updated in like a million years is becasue I have been on vacation with one of my friends.

Two, sadly, I must discontinue my 'Deadly Desire' Fic. Unfortunetly, my older sister (who bought the computer I have been using) has randomly decided that after about a year, she is taking the stupid comp for herself. Stupid beotch. But, I don't want her evillness to stop my storyy!

If there is someone who would like to take over my story, I would be happy to hand it over to you, considoring you keep the pairings the same. I don't care if you change the way the plot is going, as long as it isn't TOO different lol.

So any ways, if you could get to me as soon as possible, that would be wonderful. My sister is coming for the computer some time within this week I believe ...

Sadly once more, if no one takes up the offer, I will have to cancel my story all together :-(

(that, or just leave it unfinished xD)

Well, talk to you soon, and hopefully I'll be back when my parents get a new comp!

**BETTER BE SOON!**


End file.
